User blog:Wagnike2/New Weaponry Guide: Medal of Honor - Warfighter
Medal of Honor: Warfighter is set to be released in less than two weeks. For this reason, we thought it would be interesting to see what weapons are new in this game. We have determined that there are almost thirty new weapons in this game as compared to Medal of Honor (2010). Let's take a closer look at these new weapons based on their type. Assault Rifles There are 10 new assault rifles in this game. AK-103 The AK-103 is available for the Point Man class. It uses the 7.62x39mm ammunition and is used by the Gruppa Alfa, GROM, and OGA. AK-103 Bullpup This assault rifle used both by GROM and Gruppa Alfa is available for the Spec Opsclass. AK5 This low recoil, modernized version of the AK5 has a magazine size of 60+1 and has a starting ammunition of 120+61. DD M4V1 This gun is the updated version of the M4A1 Carbine and is used in the Assaulter class. It is used by the following groups - OGA, UDT, and the SAS. F88 The Point Manclass can handle this gun. It is modified version of the Steyr AUG built by the Australian Army. FN SCAR The exact in-game variant of this gun is yet to be detailed, presumably the SCAR H, but has only been confirmed to be in the campaign G36 This gun is available for the Special Ops class. It is an automatic firing gun, that is available for the following armies - KSK, FSK/HJK, and SASR. HK416 This is the gun that has been most heavily featured in the trailers for this game. We have already seen the gun being used in action by Preacher, Stump, and Task Force Mako. The magazine capacity is 30 rounds, the rate of fire is 850 rpm, and the range of fire is 600m. LaRue OBR The LaRUE OBR is an AR-10 type rifle. It comes in two different variants in this game, the OBR 7.62, which has a magazine size of 20 and is a semi-automatic used by both the SFOD-D and SASR, and the OBR 5.56, which is used by United States Navy SEALs, SFOD-D, JTF2, KSK, and UDT. LaRue Tactical PredatAR The LaRue Tactical PredatAR is a combination sniper/assault rifle. It is known to be Stump's primary weapon in the Somalia mission. Carbines/Submachine Guns There are 3''' new carbines and '''1 Submachine gun in this game. AKS-74U This Russian carbine is exclusive to the Russian Demolitons class. It uses a 30 round magazine and can be unlocked for the other classes later on. DD MK18 The DD MK18 is a Spec Ops exclusive for the Canadian JTF2, British SAS, American SFOD-D, and Swedish SOG. HK 416C The HK 416C is a powerful carbine that has a magazine size of 30 rounds, a rate per fire of 850 rpm, and a range of 600m. It is used by the Task Force Mako. HK MP7 The MP7 is the only submachine gun in this game. It features a 30 round magazine, high iron sights and is available for the Spec Ops class. Grenade Launchers There are 3''' new grenade launchers in this game. M320 This underslung attachment grenade launcher is extremely powerful. It is generally attached to a GROM's soldiers HK416. M79 The M79 is a brand new grenade launcher that will be able to shoot out grenades and cause explosions. MK 19 The MK 19 is extremely using as a support action, in the multiplayer aspect of this game. This grenade launcher is belt-fed, has a low recoil, and is used by the Task Force Mako. Handguns There are '''6 new handguns in this game. G18 The G18'''is a brutal handgun. It has a magazine size of 33+1 and uses 9x19mm Para ammunition. Glock 23 The '''Glock 23 can be used in the multiplayer mode of this game. It is also seen in one of the trailers in the hands of Preacher. The gun has a magazine capacity of 13+1 rounds and is used by the Task Force Mako. HK 45CT This gun is the sidearm of the Heavy Gunnerclass. It has an infinite amount of starting ammunition and has a magazine capacity of 10+1. It uses .45 AUTO ammunition. Vickers 1911 The Vickers 1911 is a modified version of the M1911, which is featured in the multiplayer portion of the game. SIG-Sauer P226 The Sig Saur P226 is a secondary weapon featured in the game. It is the standard weapon for the Assaulter class. Light machine guns There are only 4''' new '''light machine guns in this game. HK MG4 The HK MG4 is a light machine gun that is used by both the KSK and SASR. It is a high recoil and a magazine size of 1000. PKP This powerful Russian light-machine gun is available to the Heavy Gunnerclass and can hold 200 rounds in a magazine. M249 This American light machine gun is available for the Heavy Gunner class, holds 100 rounds and can deploy a bipod which increases accuracy, damage, and has infinite ammo. M240 This American light machine gun is available for the Heavy Gunner class, holds 100 rounds and can deploy a bipod which increases accuracy, damage, and has infinite ammo. Other There are 8''' new "other" weapons. M67 The M67 grenade is anti-personal grenade given to different classes. Players are able to hold two at maximum in the multiplayer aspect and 3 in the campaign aspect. C4 This small block of plastic explosive is given to the Demolition class. It can be planted or placed anywhere within reach and is remotely detonated. Flashbang Flashbangs are grenade types used to impair vision and hearing for the enemy players. Point Men are given 3 of these grenade types. PDM 86 This small anti-personal mine is given to Snipers. Each sniper is able to hold two of these in the multiplayer aspect. SMAW The 'SMAW'is a anti-personal tank and rocket size. It has a limited magazine size of 1 and fires in a single-shot. RPG The RPG is seen being used exclusively in the campaign. It is seen being used by insurgents and is unconfirmed to be useable. V40 Minifrag The 'V40 Minifrag'is a special type of explosive weapon that will be used by one of the factions in the game, but which one is currently unknown. These grenades have a larger blast radius as they are tossed in clusters of three. Tomahawk The Tomahawk is the melee weapon for this game. It is a two hit kill, or 1 hit using a take down. Players can perform take downs using several methods. Shotguns This game only added '''2 new shotguns. AA-12 This gun is the only new shotgun to the series. However, it is extremely powerful. . It comes with 8 shells loaded into the magazine and is fully automatic. 870 The 870 is the secondary shotgun for the Pointman class. It carries 4 rounds and is devastating up close, but lacks the range or power beyond close range. Sniper Rifles This game added 5''' new sniper rifles in this game. LaRue OBR The '''LaRUE OBR is an AR-10 type rifle. It comes in two different variants in this game, the OBR 7.62, which has a magazine size of 20 and is a semi-automatic used by both the SFOD-D and SASR, and the OBR 5.56, which is used by United States Navy SEALs, SFOD-D, JTF2, KSK, and UDT. M40A3 The M40A3 is able to hold 5 magazines, have a range of 900m, and be a bolt-action firing weapon. McMillan CS5 This sleek bolt-action sniper rifle is one of the brand new weapons in this game. McMillan TAC-300 The McMillan TAC-300'''is available to players who pre-order the game. This sniper rifle uses .300 Winchester Magnum ammunition and is a bolt-action rifle. TAC50 Sniper The '''TAC50 Sniper is one of the most popular sniper rifles in the game. It is used by the the German KSK, the Polish GROM, and the Canadian JTF2. It is a bolt-action firing gun. Polls Which of the assault rifles are you planning on using? AK-103 AK-103 Bullpup AK5 DD M4V1 F88 FN SCAR G36 HK416 LaRue OBR LaRue Tactical PredatAR Which of the carbines are you planning on using? DD MK18 HK 416C Which of the grenade launchers are you planning on using? M320 M79 MK 19 Which of the handguns are you planning on using? G18 Glock 23 HK45C Vickers 1911 SIG SAUR P226 Which of the light machine guns are you planning on using? HK MG4 PKP M249 M240 Which of the "other" new weapons are you planning on using? PDM 86 SMAW V40 Minifrag Tomahawk RPG Flashbang M67 C4 Which of the new shotguns are you planning on using? AA-12 870 Which of the sniper rifles are you planning on using? LaRue OBR M40A3 McMillan CS5 McMillan TAC-300 TAC50 Sniper Which new weapon is your overall favorite? AA-12 AK-103 Bullpup AK5 DD M4V1 DD MK18 F88 FN SCAR G18 G36 Glock 23 HK416 HK 416C HK MG4 HK45C LaRue OBR LaRue Tactical PredatAR M240 M239 M320 M40A3 M79 McMillan CS5 McMillan TAC-300 MK 19 PDM 86 PKP SMAW SIG SAUR P226 TAC50 Sniper Vickers 1911 V40 Minifrag Category:Blog posts Category:News